U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,672 and 4,822,954 each disclose a cable closure end cap which may be adapted to accommodate more than one cable extending into an end of a cable closure. The end cap comprises first and second end cap members positioned against one another and forming a wall member which has at least one longitudinal cable bore. Each cable bore is defined by a plurality of substantially concentric substantially cylindrical ring members spaced from one another by transverse wall sections. The concentric ring members can be selectively cut out to accommodate a range of sizes of cable.